Sometimes, evil does win
by lakeisha56
Summary: What if Spencer Hasting suddenly grew tired of constantly getting accused of stuff she didn't do, having her family and friends fall apart, being tortured day and night and decided to get rid of A, once and for all, no matter the cost? ** For those who don't like happy endings **


Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction

Sometimes, evil does win

What if Spencer Hasting suddenly grew tired of constantly getting accused of stuff she didn't do, having her family and friends fall apart, being tortured day and night and decided to get rid of A, once and for all, no matter the cost? ** For those who don't like happy endings **

Somet

\- Obviously, I do not own Pretty Little Liars

\- Rating : I'm not sure whether this is the right rating, but let's say M (16+, because of violence and language)

\- A one-shot, complete fanfiction

\- I apologize in advance for the spelling/grammatical mistakes ; English is not my first language.

\- Takes place after episode 12 of season 5

Spencer woke up from another nightmare, breathing heavily and sweating. It was a Saturday morning. Her parents had paid for her bail and she was waiting for her trial to take place - she had been accused of murdering Bethany Young, a teenage girl who was mistaken for Alison DiLaurentis when her body was found. The real Alison was alive and had faked being afraid of A, a horrible person who threatened and blackmailed Spencer and her three best friends, to get on the four girls' side. The truth ? She was A ; she had lied to Spencer, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields all along, had killed Mona Vanderwaal when the young girl had finally gotten her hands on proof incriminating Alison and had very probably also assassinated Bethany.

And now that bitch was planning on framing Spencer for it.

Before A, Spencer Hastings wanted to go to university, get a good job, make her parents proud of her, find a nice boyfriend and have an interesting, productive life.

Now all she wished for was a normal life. After everything that had happened, college and university and obtaining a good job and having and interesting life didn't seem that important to her anymore. She just wanted to be left alone.

A had destroyed everything she thought she had. That monster had turned her life into a nightmare she could've never imagined. God, how was it even possible to live like that? Constantly terrified of what might happen to her, forced to look over her shoulder all the time, going crazy with wondering what other atrocity was about to take place...

And every time she thought it was over, every time she was certain that A was gone for good, that finally things were back to normal, that despicable bitch reappeared and did something horrible.

Spencer had been starting to think that she and her friends were cursed. That A possessed some kind of magic power that made it impossible to get rid of her.

Spencer had understood that no matter where she went, what she said, what she did, who she became, A would never give her a chance to break free from her hold. Never.

And now Spencer was about to go to jail for a murder she didn't commit.

Her mother, Veronica Hastings, had been honest with her and told her it really didn't look good. Spencer had gone to Radley - a place for mentally disturbed people where Mona had been before her - and rehab after getting addicted again to Easy-A drugs. Not to mention her bad reputation and the creepy - mostly false - rumors about her.

All hope seemed to have vanished. No one, except Aria, Hanna and Emily, who were completely unable to help her, believed she was innocent. And she had nothing to defend herself. The entire world had turned against her.

Everything was unavoidably collapsing around Spencer.

It was very twisted, but... she couldn't help but imagine what her life would have been like if she had really killed Alison DiLaurentis during that famous summer night. Would she have been capable of covering up her crime? Would anyone have suspected anything? Would she have been a good enough liar to convice everyone she was innocent? And would she have been able to live with that?

Back then, she was oblivious to who Alison truly was. Obviously, she knew she was a total bitch, but she had no fucking idea she would trick them like that for years and slowly make their entire existence hell.

Suddenly, a terrible thought entered Spencer's mind. Should she have murdered Alison? Maybe, just maybe, her life would have been a lot better if she had really done it. Garrett Reynolds, Jessica DiLaurentis, Shauna Frings, Mona Vanderwaal and all the others would still be alive. A would have never fucking existed! She would've done the entire world an enormous favor!

And... maybe she could still have a shot at it.

Spencer shook her head, as if she was trying to get this unbelievable idea out of her mind. No, of course not! Of course she wasn't thinking about assassinating Alison!

But... really... what did she have to lose? With all that happened, she wasn't dumb enough to convince herself that she'd be able to go back to normal. Besides, Alison DiLaurentis deserved to die. And Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields deserved to get their lives back.

Killing someone was horrible. But well... ugly problems called in for ugly solutions.

Spencer got dressed up and ate her breakfast as fast as she could. Veronica Hastings, who was on the phone the whole time, didn't say a word to her. No surprise there. If my daughter, who had always been problematic, was accused of murdering an innocent teenage girl and it seemed so clear she was guilty, I probably wouldn't talk to her either, Spencer thought bitterly.

As soon as Veronica left the house, the young woman, with a new determination, called Aria, Hanna and Emily. She told each of them to go in a public place, like a restaurant, a coffee place or some clothe store and to bring someone from school with them. She added that they needed to erase any trace of her phone call.

They were surprised, and, naturally, asked her why, but she just said they had to trust her and that everything would be all right.

Spencer dropped her cellphone on her bed. She couldn't believe she was going to do it for real. But she didn't back off ; she knew there were no other options left.

She took her father's gun from the locked drawer in which he was always keeping it hidden and clasped her fingers over the cold, solid, metallic weapon. She couldn't help but shiver.

With all the courage she had in the world, she then dialed Alison DiLaurentis' phone number. Her hand was covered by sweat, her heart was pounding in her chest – too quickly, too hardly and too loudly – and her throat was so dry she was worried she wasn't going to be able to speak normally.

This was her only chance.

Alison answered on the first ring, as if she was expecting the call – which only worsened Spencer's growing anxiety.

She said what she'd been rehearsing in her head, hoping her enemy would fall for it :

"Hi, Alison… Look, I know you didn't kill Mona, and I think I found out who A is. Can you meet me in my place, right now? Alone? The others aren't there yet… I wanted to tell you first!"

"Yes, of course I'm coming!"

She then crushed her phone under her foot.

Alison arrived almost immediately. Hiding the gun behind her back, Spencer opened the door hurriedly. She guided Alison to her bedroom and closed the door as soon as the bitch stepped in the room.

Spencer turned to face the girl who had ruined her life. At that moment, she noticed a ton of details. How Alison's silver necklace was hanging innocently from her neck, unaware of its owner's fate. How beautiful she looked, with her long blond hair swinging freely in the air, with her fascinating deep blue eyes full of life, with her smooth, gorgeous skin, perfect in the light of the bedroom, with her fuchsia nail polish shining, her short green dress making her legs even more attractive, her red lipstick accentuating her heart-shaped lips... How she had trapped numerous people with that prettiness, that irresistible look…

Spencer lifted the loaded gun in front of her and pointed it at Alison DiLaurentis. Her eyes widened, she opened her mouth and terror as well as shock and bewilderment appeared on her face.

She tried to say something, but never could.

Spencer fired at her.

It was as if the world had frozen for a second. Everything was in slow motion, despite the fact that it happened very quickly in reality.

Spencer saw the bullet exit her gun and come at Alison. She saw the small yet so dangerous and so quick object get closer and closer to the young woman. She saw Alison try to move away, but it was way too late.

The bullet landed right in Alison's chest.

Blood splashed everywhere, staining the bed, the table, the laptop, the walls, the floor. Spencer even received some right in her face. It dripped from her forehead to the space between her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her chin, her T-shirt. She felt the hot liquid slide into her bra, on her stomach. She was paralyzed, and unable to do anything but watch with astonishment and fascination what she had done.

Alison was now lying on Spencer's bed. Blood gushed out of her mouth when she attempted to talk. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable, so helpless in her agony.

Spencer jumped on her bed and leaned on her victim to get a better view. The pretty girls were so close they could've kissed.

Spencer surprised herself by thinking Alison was stunning like that.

It was how this heartless bitch was meant to end…

For the very last time, Alison DiLaurentis moved. Her fingers brutally jerked and her lovely lips parted before she was immobilized forever.

Spencer sensed the exact moment when life left Alison. She saw it escape the destroyed girl's body, and felt it vanish, as it had never been there.

It was over.

Alison DiLaurentis was dead.

Spencer fell next to her bed, and slowly got up.

Suddenly, a rock was thrown in the window, shattering it into a million of shiny pieces.

Spencer turned around, in panic, and what she saw stole her breath away.

A – the real A – was laughing wackily, a delighted smile across the face.

And A's hoodie was pulled down, under the neck.

Spencer's mouth dropped open.

"Whoops! Look like you got the wrong girl, my love! Alison DiLaurentis isn't A, I am! Anyway, thank you for killing her, like that I won't have to do it myself!"

Spencer's phone produced a noise indicating someone had just sent her a new message. Her entire body shaking crazily, she opened it.

It was a video of her shooting Alison and watching her die.

A, in front of Spencer, was holding the phone high in her hand, giggling loudly.

"I won! I won! I won!"

Then A climbed down the tree she'd installed herself in to watch Alison's murder take place and ran away, still laughing.

Spencer putted the gun to her head and shot.

The last image her mind had the time to form was A's real face.

"I have to admit, this was better than anything I could've hoped for! My dear Spencer did exactly what I wanted her to – and I didn't even have to force her! God, I fucking love her!

I'm almost sad she's dead. But, well, how could it end otherwise? Don't you think it was perfect that way?

Oh, something else : Aria, Emily and Hanna were sentenced to years in jail for helping Spencer in Alison's murder. Isn't that brilliant?

No one will ever find out about me. All that people are going to remember is how deranged Spencer Hastings and her nuts friends were.

I got everything I had ever wished for.

Sometimes, evil does win.

\- Yours forever, A"


End file.
